Worry In The Morning
by fembuck
Summary: Olivia once again finds herself seeking out Nina Sharp’s help, even though she promised herself she wouldn’t again. femslash, OliviaNina, NinaOlivia


**Title: **Worry In The Morning**  
Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Fringe  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Nina  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Olivia once again finds herself seeking out Nina Sharp's help, even though she promised herself she wouldn't again.

---

Olivia reached out and turned the key in the ignition, shutting off the car. She sat with her gloved fingers, resting on the key for a moment, and then sighed and leaned back in the driver's seat, her head tipping to the side to look out the window.

She was parked outside of a luxurious brownstone. The roof, window-sills and railings of the house were dusted in snow making it look like it was frosted in sugar, like it was something out of a fairytale. It looked like a real-life gingerbread house, and she could hear it calling to her, enticing her inside with the promise of warmth, and velvety voices and strangely, comfort.

Olivia knew about gingerbread houses though. She had learned as a child that Hansel and Gretel had found death inside their gingerbread house. They had found evil, a powerfully alluring and captivating witch who wanted to use them and then consume them, and Olivia couldn't help but wonder if the 21st century version of that witch lay beyond the doors of the gingerbread house she was looking at.

Olivia sighed again and allowed her eyes to close, accepting the inevitable. She then reached out and yanked the key out of the ignition and opened her door, stepping out into the chilly November evening.

---

"Agent Dunham," Nina Sharp said, the moment the door was open, a soft smile playing across her lips as she gazed warmly at the blonde.

If she was surprised to see Olivia it didn't show, which annoyed Olivia vaguely.

"Ms. Sharp," Olivia greeted, nodding her head slightly. "I apologize for disturbing you at this late hour. I realize it's extremely presumptuous, especially given how our last conversation ended, but I …"

"Come in," Nina said interrupting Olivia's rambling.

She stepped back further into the foyer and swept her hand back, encouraging Olivia to follow her in.

"It'll be more comfortable for you to grovel in the warmth," she continued when Olivia looked past her into the house but made no effort to move forward.

Olivia looked over at her warily at that, but Nina simply smiled, her eyes crinkling at the side in a way that strangely comforted Olivia, and, before she was strictly conscious of it, she found herself moving forward into the house.

"Let me get this for you," Nina said softly once the door was closed, her fingers touching the arm of Olivia's dark jacket lightly.

"Oh, no, I …" Olivia managed, surprised by the touch and unnerved by the thrill it sent through her.

She hadn't planned on staying long. She knew that it wasn't smart for her to be around Nina Sharp for extended periods of time. She found the redhead entirely too tempting, and somehow she knew that being around Nina in her home would be even more of a threat to her practically non-existent self-control than being in Nina's cold, sterile office was.

"It's okay," Nina said gently, her voice deliberately soothing as she moved her fingers to the collar of Olivia's jacket and began to tug on it, moving it down her arms. "We'll go into the study. We'll be much more comfortable there," the redhead went on, her voice relaxing Olivia in some strange way. "The foyer is no place for a conversation," she continued, now easily able to pull Olivia's jacket off and the blonde relaxed in front of her.

"That's assuming you'll help," Olivia said softly as she turned to face Nina, knowing that the conversation would be very brief indeed if Nina was as short with her then as she had been with her earlier in the day.

"I will," Nina said, her tone hushed as she pulled off Olivia's jacket and moved to the coat closet with it. "I always do … even if it doesn't always feel that way," the redhead added with a small smile, her hand moving to rest of the small of Olivia's back as she returned to the blonde's side.

Nina applied a soft pressure on Olivia's back, and murmured "This way," before she began leading the blonde towards the living room.

---

"Oh, don't bother," Nina said waving her hand dismissively when Olivia began to protest. "You may be on business but at this hour, alone, you're hardly on the clock," she continued, pouring two glasses of very expensive red wine. "I know you find talking to me a bit tedious," Nina went on, turning to look behind her at Olivia briefly, a playful smile on her lips as their eyes met. "Maybe this will make the experience a little less trying," she finished, turning around to make her way over to the seated blonde.

"Thank you," Olivia said accepting the glass, her eyes holding Nina's for a moment as she gazed up at the older woman, losing herself in those magnificent green eyes for a moment. "And I don't find talking to you tedious," she added remembering herself, looking away a second later as Nina moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"No?" Nina asked lifting a perfect ginger eyebrow at her.

"No," Olivia confirmed, glancing over at her, unable to stop her lips from curving up just the tiniest bit.

"What word _would_ you use then?" Nina asked curiously, not missing the blonde's small smile.

Olivia paused for a second, her thumb stroking the neck of the wine glass thoughtfully for a moment before she lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip, trying to buy herself time.

"Unsatisfying," Olivia breathed out a second later, her tongue peeking out of her mouth a moment after that to unconsciously lick her lips.

"Oh … I see," Nina said softly, dipping her head down, a smile tugging at her lips as she did. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you in the past. I'll do my very best to fulfill your … desires, tonight."

Olivia's pale skin flushed pink at the redhead's words. The moment she had said 'unsatisfying' she realized that with the coy look she was giving and the soft tone it had been spoken in that it could have been read as something else. She had hoped that Nina hadn't picked up on the other implications of it, but that was silly. She didn't think that much escaped Nina Sharp, and the subtext of her response certainly hadn't.

Olivia smiled wanly at the redhead and lifted her wine glass to her lips once more, thinking that she would have been safer in the foyer.

---

"I have to say," Olivia began, settling more comfortably on the couch as Nina turned a pair of inquisitive green eyes towards her, "I'm surprised you're being so congenial. You have to know I'm here about what we talked about earlier, and you seemed very … adamant about not helping then."

"I apologize for my shortness earlier," Nina said glancing out into the room for a second.

She meant the words, though she was sure Olivia's brain was turning them around at every angle to see what else she could have meant by them. She was someone who liked to be in control, and she always strived to be calm and collected. She wasn't always as congenial, as Olivia put it, with other people as she was with the blonde, but she was always polite, and in control of herself, and usually the conversation as well.

That afternoon when Olivia had come to her with the schematics for Walter Bishop's tank and asked her if Massive Dynamic would be able to replicate it in order for her to retrieve the memories of another Agent that were embedded in her brain, Nina hadn't been calm, or in control of herself or the conversation.

She had looked down at the schematics, calculated the risk involved and closed her fist around the paper, crushing it, before she looked over at Olivia and bluntly said, "No".

She had seen Olivia's surprise at being talked to that way. Nina was certain that it wasn't the first time someone had been short, or downright rude with the blonde, but it was the first time she had, and she understood Olivia's momentary surprise.

Olivia had tried to appeal to her then, but Nina had cut her off before she'd been able to get more than a few words out of her mouth. Lifting her hand to silence Olivia, Nina had said in an icy and distant tone, "We _are_ capable of putting this _thing_ together. We will not. It's reckless and dangerous. This," she said, shoving the paper back at Olivia, "is … madness, and under no circumstances will I or Massive Dynamic aid you in this, this _ridiculous_ pursuit."

Olivia had stared at her, her jaw set, and then she had managed to grit out a "thank you for your time" before striding angrily out of Nina's office.

"You took me by surprise," Nina continued refocusing on the conversation they were presently having, her eyes returning to the blonde as she spoke.

"I didn't think that was possible," Olivia said playfully.

"Highly improbable, but not impossible," Nina responded lightly returning Olivia's friendly gaze for a moment before her expression turned serious once more. "I still have absolutely no intention of building that contraption for you."

Olivia drew back slightly, the smile immediately fading from her lips.

"You said you would help," Olivia said, her voice low but no longer soft in quality. There was a touch of anger in her tone now, and more than a little frustration.

The way Nina had been acting since she opened the front door had made Olivia think that the woman had reconsidered her position. If Nina had just planned on saying 'no' again the least she could have done was save Olivia time and just told her that at the door so she could have been on her way.

"I am," Nina said, leaning forward to place her glass of wine on the coffee table. "Even though it might not seem that way," she added softly, turning to face Olivia. "Do you even know how that machine works? Did Walter explain what it does to you? What the risks are? The damage that machine could do your brain is unimaginable. Loss of speech, memory, motor control … bladder control, life. It's bad science, Agent Dunham."

"Isn't that what you specialize in?" Olivia asked before she could think better of it, the words designed to hurt, to wound, like Nina's refusal was hurting her.

Nina breathed in deeply at that, but said nothing. Instead she turned her head to the side, and focused on a painting on the far wall for a moment, breathing in and out deeply before she turned back to her guest.

"I know what your opinion is of Massive Dynamic … and, by association, me," Nina started, her pace slow and her voice calm. "But despite what you think of me, what ethical and moral rules you think I'm likely to overlook, I will not to put you in one of those death tanks."

"I know what the risks are," Olivia said putting down her glass as well. "I'm not going into this blind. I believe that the results justify the risk. And it _is_ my life."

"Even so, I can't knowingly put it in danger," Nina responded shaking her head.

"Why?" Olivia asked leaning forward, her eyes boring into Nina's. "You can't tell me that there is no risk in what you do at Massive Dynamic. You can't tell me there's never been an accident, or a miscalculation. Science is about experimentation which means there are bound to be mistakes. But we can't stop because something bad _might_ happen. I _know_ you don't stop because something might happen. Massive Dynamic would be massively unknown if that were the case. Even this," Olivia said reaching out to place her hand on top of Nina's artificial one. "This came from someone taking a chance. Why won't you let me take one?"

Nina looked at Olivia, her mind whirling as she considered how to respond. Olivia was right of course, Massive Dynamic was on the cutting edge of technological development. They explored areas of science that others didn't have the resources or the resolve to explore. Lives had been put at risk before. Lives were at risk every day in the laboratories.

But that risk wasn't for Olivia.

Nina sighed softly, realizing that she had to give Olivia a response and that when she did, no matter how she worded it, things would be revealed. Olivia was smart, she was quick, and she was extremely gifted at making intuitive leaps of logic that led her to correct conclusions even though she usually had very few facts to work with. Olivia would pick up on the subtext of her words, and even if she didn't comprehend the full extent of it, it would be enough to change things between them.

That being so, Nina decided that it was better to take a big risk and potentially reap a large reward, since the big risk would leave her in the same position with Olivia as a small reveal would.

Olivia gasped, her eyes fluttering shut automatically as she felt Nina Sharp's lips press against her own.

Automatically, Olivia lifted her hand, placing it on Nina's shoulder. Her brain was telling her to push the redhead off of her, to end the kiss, to get up and walk away.

Olivia's hand trailed from Nina's shoulder over to her neck, which she grasped, drawing the older woman into her body, parting her lips at the same time so that Nina could deepen the kiss.

Her brain wasn't it charge at the moment, her body was, and her body wanted Nina's lips, and Nina's hands. Her body wanted Nina Sharp. It had for a very long time, and now that they were kissing there was no way that Olivia could stop.

All of the glances at Nina's lips, all of the times her pulse quickened at the sound of the other woman's voice, the way she throbbed between her legs when the redhead stood beside her or touched her softly, all of the desire, and want that she had buried inside over the past few months, all of the urges she had denied were thundering to the surface and Olivia wanted to indulge, oh how she wanted to indulge.

When they separated they were both panting, Olivia's fingers were burned in Nina's hair, Nina's hand was resting at the top of Olivia's thighs, and Olivia's nipples were hard.

"I'm very fond of you Agent Dunham," Nina breathed out, very aware of the way Olivia was shaking lightly beneath her hand. "I couldn't put you into a situation that I believe to be dangerous. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened."

"I understand," Olivia said softly as she gently disentangled her fingers from Nina's fiery hair. "But," she continued, her eyes lifting to meet Nina's for a moment before she self-consciously lowered them and allowed them to drift away once more, "you did promise to … fulfill my desires."

She knew she shouldn't have said it. She knew that propositioning Nina Sharp was a bad idea for a number of reasons: the woman was the Executive Director of a corporation that was likely mustache twirlingly evil. She had no idea what was going on in Nina's head … ever, and was convinced that if she wasn't being played at the moment that she inevitably would be played in the future. Nina was old enough to be her mother, and at the moment her ex-boyfriends memories were taking over her brain slowly driving her mad, which meant that getting rid of them really should have been higher on her list of priorities than touching Nina Sharp's breasts.

But with Nina's hand warming her thigh, and the taste of the other woman still on her lips, reason meant nothing to Olivia.

"I did," Nina breathed out swaying forward again. "And I pride myself on being a woman of my word," she continued before pressing her lips against Olivia's once more.

---

Later That Night

Olivia lifted her hand and brushed back some strands of blonde hair that were falling in front of her face before she leaned down and pressed her lips against Nina's collarbone, her right hand drifting from where it had been resting on the redhead's stomach until she was cupping Nina's breast in her hand.

"Agent Dunham," Nina's said softly, her voice breathy and content. "I'm not as young as I used to be," she continued, making Olivia smile against the soft flesh of her shoulder.

Olivia had told Nina to call her 'Olivia' when they still had most of their clothes on an hour before, but Nina had persisted in calling her Agent Dunham, which had begun to appeal to Olivia as much as it apparently appealed to Nina.

"Could have fooled me," Olivia responded, pressing her lips against Nina's neck before she pressed their lips together once more, kissing her slowly and deeply; luxuriating in the tender, sensual touch.

As they kissed, her hand remained on Nina's breast, teasing her nipple back to hardness. She was sure she could get a least one more orgasm out of Nina, and as Nina's nipple hardened against her palm, she became convinced of it.

Olivia pulled her lips away from Nina's and began to kiss her way down her neck, and chest until her lips were hovering over Nina's breast. She ran the pad of her thumb over the taut peak, a shiver of excitement coursing through her when Nina sighed softly and unconsciously arched her back.

Olivia wished that it was lighter in the room. Nina had insisted on turning off the lights when they'd made it to her bedroom. Olivia had tried to protest, she had wanted to see Nina. She wouldn't have gone up to Nina's bedroom if she didn't desire her, if she didn't want to see and touch her. She didn't care if Nina's body wasn't perfect, and she had tried to express that between anxious kisses. However, when it became clear that the lights were a deal breaker Olivia had relented, wanting to touch Nina more than she wanted light in the room.

"You're going to kill me," Nina panted, parting her legs nonetheless as Olivia's hand rubbed at her thigh impatiently.

She had thought that she was done for the night, but to her surprise and delight her body was responding to Olivia's touch again.

She didn't even want to think about how sore and stiff she was going to be in the morning.

"You'll die happy," Olivia murmured, making Nina's smile before the blonde swirled her tongue around Nina's nipple and slipped her fingers between her legs, making it so that all Nina could do was moan.

Olivia's teeth clamped down on Nina's nipple lightly, tugging teasingly as she slipped two fingers inside of the older woman, both of them moaning at the delicious penetration.

Slowly, Olivia began to move her fingers; her mouth drifting over to Nina's other breast to lavish the same attention on it that she had on the other one.

Earlier on, she had been possessed by a frantic kind of desperation to touch the older woman that had lead to clothes being carelessly tossed aside, and hands roaming restlessly over flesh, as her mouth attacked whatever skin it could find. Their orgasms had been quick and intense and very fulfilling, but, Olivia was glad now to be able to take her time now. She wanted to savor the feel of Nina's warm, wet flesh enveloping her fingers, and relish in the taste of her skin and the soft, wanting sounds that escaped her lips.

Nina's fingers tangled in her hair, encouraging Olivia to abandon her breast and return to her lips. Olivia obeyed the silent command and flowed upwards, her lips pressing against Nina's, opening to allow the redhead's tongue into her mouth as she continued to make love to her with her fingers.

Long minutes later, Nina pulled away from Olivia's lips, her head falling back against the pillows as her breath came in harsh pants and her hips undulated. Olivia was still learning about Nina's body, but she knew that the redhead was close. The signs of her approaching orgasm were unmistakable.

Olivia stopped pumping her fingers and pulled them out of the redhead.

"Wha …" Nina started to ask, her voice soft and confused.

However, before she could get more of the question out, Olivia was shifting, kissing her way down her body, and Nina understood why the blonde had stopped.

Olivia leaned forward, wrapping her lips around Nina's clit as she moved her fingers back to the redhead's opening and pushed inside once more.

Nina's hand drifted down to her head, her fingers dipping beneath the curtain of cornflower blonde hair until the tips were touching Olivia's scalp massaging it gently as Olivia's mouth continued to devour her, the twin attack of fingers and lips on her center, quickly driving Nina closer and closer to orgasm.

When Nina's orgasm came, it came silently and powerfully, her hips arching into Olivia's mouth as her head pressed back into the pillows beneath her and her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted in a voiceless cry.

Olivia stayed where she was, her mouth planted against Nina's sex and her fingers buried deep inside of her, riding out the older woman's orgasm with her, drawing it out for as long as she could, until Nina's body finally collapsed against heavily against the mattress.

"Still alive?" Olivia asked softly, pressing her lips against Nina's shoulder, though she really longed to kiss her lips.

"Barely," Nina responded, lifting her hand to Olivia's chin, tilting her head up so that she could lean forward and kiss her lips.

She could taste herself on Olivia's mouth, but she didn't mind. In fact she found it exciting, and if she really hadn't been utterly and completely exhausted, she knew that the taste of herself on those beautiful lips would have caused her to ravish Olivia on the spot.

---

"It's late," Olivia said; her voice no more than a whisper.

She was comfortable and warm and her body was sluggish and content. She was lying half on top of Nina, her arm thrown across the redhead's body, their legs tangled together as her head rested on Nina's shoulder.

She didn't want to move, but it would have been far too presumptuous to assume she could stay, and if she didn't move soon she would fall asleep.

"Stay," Nina said softly, her fingers running lightly up and down Olivia's spine.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, pressing herself a little tighter against Nina, her lips pressing against her collarbone after she spoke.

"I never speak unless I am," Nina replied, the surety and authority in her voice giving Olivia a little thrill.

"I hog the covers," Olivia warned, her lips curving up into a smile as she pressed her lips against Nina's jaw.

"Oh, I think if you have them I'll have them," Nina said, running her hand across Olivia's back again, the movement soothing Olivia as well as pointing out how close together they were.

"Do you …"

"No," Nina interjected before Olivia could finish her question. "This is nice," she added. It had been a while since she had shared her bed with anyone and she was enjoying the closeness and warmth.

Olivia settled against her once again, and closed her eyes.

She had no idea what ramifications the evening she had just spent with Nina would have personally or professionally. What she did know was that she was warm, sated and content at the moment, and that was what she was going to concentrate on.

She would worry about everything else in the morning.

The End


End file.
